This invention relates to specimen preparation apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically smearing a blood sample on a microscope slide to create a blood film for subsequent examination.
The apparatus of this invention preferably forms part of a larger machine which automatically prepares a specimen sample (which may be blood or other types of specimens) from a tube containing the specimen. Such a machine is described, for example, in applicant's earlier Australian Patent Application No. PN 7621 and is fully automatic to the extent that it produces a completed stained slide sample ready for inspection by a Haematologist.